Heartless
by psav2005
Summary: Zoey breaks up with Chase in one of the worse possible ways. One-shot song fic, mentions of C/Z, V/L, and C/L


**Heartless**

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my new one-shot, it's a song fic using the song "Heartless" by Kanye West. The inspiration for this song fic came from an episode of a show that I watched when I was younger (Power Rangers if you must know the show). In the series the main male and female characters dated for the second half of season 1, all of season 2, and the first half of season three. The actress who played the female left the show to pursue other things and was written out of the show by moving to Florida, with the two characters having a long distance relationship. Then in season 4 the female writes to male, breaking up with him in a letter. No actual set couples in the story, but there are mentions Zoey/Chase, Vince/Lola, and Chase/Lola. Story takes place when the group is in their junior year of college. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review.**

**Summary: Zoey breaks up with Chase in one of the worse possible ways. One-shot song fic, mentions of C/Z, V/L, and C/L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chase Matthews felt horrible and stunned at the same time.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

It was a beautiful October Saturday in the city of Boston, Massachusetts, Chase's hometown until he was ten when his father got a new job that caused the family to move across the country to northern California. After graduating from PCA Chase returned to the city he loved to attend college at Boston University. Chase was alone in his apartment; his two roommates were in Buffalo to visit a friend and to watch the Boston Bruins vs. Buffalo Sabres hockey game that night. While Chase liked his hockey, especially the BU Terriers, he wasn't like his roommates, who would travel anywhere to watch the Bruins or the Terriers.

It was an unusually warm October day in the city so Chase spent the day downtown, going to his favorite restaurant in town for lunch and then just enjoying a nice relaxing walk around the city. Chase returned to his apartment around four and saw that they had mail, mostly junk mail for all three, but there was also a letter from Zoey.

Chase was excited about the letter because each had a very busy schedule and couldn't talk to each other much recently. Chase opened the letter and started to read it. Everything was fine until he got to about ¾ of the way down when he read something he never thought he would read from Zoey.

Chase, this is hard for me to say, but I'm breaking up with you.

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you talking to me yo_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me yo_

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me_

_Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

Of the four couples in their group from PCA only Zoey and Chase had been in a long distance relationship. For college Lisa and Michael returned to their home state of Georgia to attend the University of Georgia, while Quinn and Logan were both in the Bay Area of California for college, Quinn at Stanford and Logan at Cal-Berkeley. Meanwhile Vince and Lola ended their relationship before heading off to college because they feared a long distance relationship wouldn't work with Vince getting a full ride to play football at the University of Oregon and Lola working on her acting in New York City at NYU.

Chase and Zoey were different though.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Everyone in the group knew that Chase and Zoey could maintain a long distance relationship, and there were no problems between the two during the first two years of it as Chase studied Creative Writing at BU and Zoey studied Fashion Design at the University of Southern California. In between their freshmen and sophomore years Chase returned to California to visit his family and Zoey, and between their sophomore and junior years Zoey visited Chase in Boston while he took a couple summer classes. Zoey loved her trip to Boston and was even planning on visiting again for either winter or summer break.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_

_You bringing out a side of me that I don't know_

_I decided we weren't gonna speak so_

_Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?_

_Why though she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie I don't know she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop wont mess my groove up_

_Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me_

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you gonna see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

The only real problem the couple had had during this their third year of college was they weren't able to talk as much, and that's only because they were more and more busy as they started taking more of their core classes. Sure it had been like three weeks since the two had talked, but then Chase sensed nothing wrong with Zoey or sensed her wanting to end their relationship, especially in a way like this, via a letter.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

The fact that Zoey ended it with Chase in a letter was what really hurt him, even more then the fact that she broke up with him. Chase would have rather it been via phone call, text message, or instant message rather than this way. The fact it came by letter is what really had Chase hurting right now. The letter said that she had found someone else; maybe she was so consumed with this new guy she decided to just tell Chase in a letter. Almost as bad as breaking up with him in a letter is a line that she has in there, saying she has and always will see him as a brother. Chase just can't believe Zoey would say that, after having a crush on her for three years and then dating for another three years, there is no way he would consider her as a sister.

_Talking talking talking talk_

_Baby lets just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know about me and you_

_So why I got something new to see?_

_And you just gonna be keep hating me_

_And we just gonna be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm gonna take off tonight (Into the night)_

Chase felt so hurt and so lonely at the moment. Chase really didn't have too many close friends at BU besides his roommates, who were in Western New York right now, while his best friends were either in Oregon, Georgia, California, or……

"Wait a minute I got it, I mean it's a four hour drive but its only five right now, I should be able to get there around nine," Chase said to himself as he then ran to his room to grab a duffel bag and some clothes before running to his car and beginning his four hour journey.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

It was just about nine at night in the Big Apple as the lights shined brightly throughout the city of New York. Lola Martinez sat in her apartment just watching TV by herself, her roommates out and about the city with their boyfriends as she decided to stay in on this Saturday night. Lola wasn't in the mood to go out and was definitely feeling a little home sick as she though about her friends from PCA.

"I know who I can call to make myself not feel so lonely, Chase, we always have great conversations," Lola says to herself as she grabs her cell phone off the table. Just when she gets to Chase's number and is about to click talk there is a knock on the door.

"I guess Chase can wait a few minutes," Lola says to herself. "Coming," Lola yells to whoever is knocking on the door.

Lola makes her way over to the door and opens it, stunned to see who is at the door.

"Oh my god, Chase, what a surprise, I was just about to call you," Lola said to Chase, who stood at her door with the duffel bag around his leg arm, a piece of paper in his right hand, and a very sad expression on his face.

"Chase what's wrong," Lola asks as Chase holds the letter up to Lola as to say take it and read it.

Lola takes the letter and begins to read it, and by the end she is just as stunned as Chase.

"Oh Chase," Lola says sadly as she brings her best male friend into the apartment and gives him a hug.

Once Chase is in Lola's arms he finally starts to cry. Chase hates to cry when alone so he held back the tears the entire way from Boston to New York, but when finally in the arms of someone he can trust he just lets them all out.

"Oh you poor thing," Lola says as she leads Chase to her couch.

Once at the couch Chase explains everything Lola, from why they hadn't talked recently to everything seeming fine when they last talked and everything in between. Once Chase got it all out he took a deep breath and dried his eyes, relieved to have all that off his chest.

"I can't believe Zoey did that to you," Lola said as she hugged Chase again.

Lola had always had a crush on Chase ever since they dated for like two days back during freshmen year, then she realized that Chase was after Zoey so she let her crush be as Chase became her best male friend. While Lola had this crush on Chase, and wondered if he ever had any of the same feelings toward her that she had towards him, she never thought Chase and Zoey would ever breakup, and never in a million years did she think it would happen like this. Lola was still shocked by Zoey's actions, never depicting her as someone who would do something like this.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

As the two broke their hug and stared at one another Lola decided to show her feelings to Chase, as she kissed him on the lips.

After the kiss Chase had a surprised look on his face, which made Lola frown and feel as if may be Chase really didn't have any secret feelings for her. Then Chase's surprised look turned into a smile, which caused Lola to smile as well.

Chase then returned kiss. Once the second kiss broke the two again just stared at each other and smiled, words not needing to be said to let the other know how they felt about them.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's my story I hope you enjoyed it. I hope no one saw this story as one big bashing of Zoey, I tried to not make it seem that way, but with the song and storyline I was using it came out the way it did. Again I was not bashing Zoey in any way.**

**Thanks for ready the story, again I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review.**


End file.
